


Skin to Skin

by Padackles_thewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Parent John Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, College Student Castiel, Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Violent Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles_thewinchester/pseuds/Padackles_thewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the Navy and when at port for a week he meets a college student named Castiel. Quickly their relationship develops into something intense and dangerously co-dependent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be rather short because I originally had them on Instagram and Wattpad, so please keep that in mind. I became very attached to these characters and love them like I know them.
> 
> \- This story is already mostly complete so I will slowly be adding chapters up here each week.  
> \- The POV changes become less frequent in each chapter as it progresses please be patient, as I said this was originally on Instagram and Wattpad.

Dean's ship was at port for a week, him and his ship mates decided to rent a hotel room, not wanting to stay on the ship if they didn't have to.

"Hey Deano, let's go to a club tonight. Loosen up a little bit, yea?" Fergus joked in the best American accent he could pull. Dean shrugged his shoulders, looked in the mirror to straighten out his collar.

"Alright."

 

Dean, Fergus, and Benny went to a club called the alibi. It was known for its metrosexual crowd, one Dean didn't really fit well in. He walked up to the bar and tapped a finger on the counter, yelling over the music. "Scotch on the rocks." Fergus elbowed him in the ribs, laughing at how seriously Dean surveyed the dancing crowd.

"I brought you here to loosen up mate, not interrogate strangers." Dean took a swig of his scotch, hissed at the strength of it and let the burn coat his throat. The music was overwhelmingly loud, he could feel it in his chest, he wasn't even able to hear his own thoughts. "I'm going over to a booth." Fergus cackled and slapped Dean on the back. "Go be a wallflower."

Dean watched the crowd from his dark corner in the club, and did a double take at one particular person. He had messy blonde hair, angular face, and a slim, but muscular body. Dean took a swig of his scotch, watching the other man dance, swaying to the music, laughing with his friends. If he was more confident he probably would have approached him but he didn't have much experience with men.

He walked back to the bar to order another scotch, lost in thought. A hand went on Dean's shoulder and he swung around, grabbing their wrist. "Whoa soldier." It was the guy he had been watching for most of the night like a creeper. "I saw you watching me, I figured one of us should say Hi."

The man held his hand out to Dean and he just stared at it, his social skills a bit rusty from being on a ship for a year. The man smiled and ran fingers through his hair, sighing with a nervous laugh. "Ookay. Well I'm Castiel." Dean flashed a nervous smile as well, realizing he fucked up. He leaned into Castiel so he could hear him over the loud music. "I'm Dean," Castiel smelled good, like an aftershave and some type of cologne that put Dean in a certain mood. Dean downed the rest of his scotch and leaned into Castiel again. "Let's go somewhere quieter."

He walked through the crowd, hoping Castiel was following him until they were outside away from the noise. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I honestly can't stand places that loud." Castiel laughed and Dean reveled at how beautiful the man was now that they were under a street light and not in the dimly lit club. "Yea, no, its okay. It's not everybody's scene. So where do you want to go?"

Dean could finally hear the other man's voice and it was deep, rough, definitely a bedroom voice. "I was thinking a local dive bar. There's one right up the street." Castiel held his arm out to Dean and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Well, you going to escort me Navy boy?"

They ended up at a cliché roadhouse bar, which was drastically different from where they were just at. Hardwood floors, jukebox, a few old tables and a bar. Dean felt right at home but he could tell by Castiel's body language he was uncomfortable. "They won't bite." He laughed pointing at some bikers that were eyeing them. "No-" Castiel pulled at his jacket"but I'm a little over dressed." Dean waved his concerns off, and guided him to a stool at the bar. "And I'm in uniform, don't worry about it."

* * *

 

Castiel watched quietly as Dean chatted up the bartender and ordered them both a drink. It was amazing how much more relaxed the stranger was at this honky bar while Castiel felt on edge, like he didn't belong.

"So Dean, where are you from?"

The man turned his full attention to him, eyes green enough to be mistaken as gems. "Dallas, you?" "Boston."Castiel waited for that general reaction when he says he's from that awful city but it never came."

"Why are you here? Galveston is on the other side of the country." Castiel was fully prepared to tell him he was there for college but Dean interrupted him. "You know what, cut the small talk. I'm really not one for beating around the bush." Castiel didn't say anything at first, this sudden change in behavior quite shocking. "Pardon?" Dean smiled, pulling Castiel closer to him.

"I mean, why did you approach me in the club? I don't think it's because you want to be bestfriends."

The smaller man frowned, he genuinely liked Dean, why did he think all he wanted was to fuck?  
"I-I saw you watching me. You looked like a swell guy. What do you want me to say?" Castiel was beginning to get agitated, this is not how he wanted this to go. He downed his drink and stood up from the stool. "I'm going back to the club."

Dean sighed, "It's what everyone else wants from me. Why would you be any different?"

Castiel frowned, he was not going to be bunched into the same category as the gay men who just sleep with anything. "I don't know, maybe because I didn't start the conversation with , Hey can I suck your dick." He fished out five dollars and handed it to Dean. "Thanks for the drink " and left the bar.

* * *

Dean went back to his hotel room, pissed at himself for ruining a perfectly good evening and drank himself stupid. He stripped off his uniform and looked at himself in the mirror, the scars from a rough childhood marring smooth skin. "Suck it up princess." He muttered at his reflection and turned on the shower. Dean needed to get the smell of Castiel's cologne off of him, it felt like he could taste it.

~*~

He threw on some clean clothes, jeans , plaid shirt and his leather jacket. Dean's phone rang and it was Fergus. "Hey lover boy, where did you run off to with the night so young?" Dean sighed loudly, he didn't really want to explain the whole situation to his friend.

"I'll come back, some chick threw up on me. I needed a change of clothes." He smoothly lied to Fergus, hoping his friend wouldn't catch on. "Okay, well grab an uber or something and come back here."

~*~

Dean walked into the club, tried to not search for Castiel, and grabbed a scotch from the bar. He couldn't understand why he was so fixated on a man he had just met. Dean saw Fergus and waved at him, giving him a slight smirk and his friend waved back. He went to the booth he was sitting at before, opting for silent darkness as always. Inadvertently he scanned the dancing crowd and immediately spotted Castiel. He was obviously in a drunker state than what he had left Dean in and dancing with what he assumed was one of his friends.

Dean took a swig of his scotch, watching the other man have fun while he sulked by himself. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, trying to not imagine it was his body Castiel was dancing against. Dean opened his eyes at the sound of someone shouting. A man much larger than Castiel was grinding against him, forcing himself on Castiel. Castiel tried to push the other man away but he grabbed his arm, holding him in place. Dean didn't even think about it, he got up and stalked over to the rapidly escalating scene and punched the larger man in the jaw, sending him backwards.

When the man stumbled back Dean grabbed Castiel's arm, getting out of the club faster than the man was able to register what happened. Dean risked alot hitting him, his commanding officer has a strict no fighting policy. Once they were outside Castiel yanked his arm from Dean's hand and looked like he wanted to slap him.

What is your problem? One minute all you want is to fuck and the next you're saving me from Gaston."

Dean evened his breathing out, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "I-I don't know." He looked at the ground then up at Castiel's blue eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really do like you." Castiel shook his head in disbelief, this guy is a roller coaster of emotions. "Okay, okay let's chalk it up to a misunderstanding."

Castiel straightened out his jacket and realized the man had torn his sleeve some. "I can't go back in there." He noticed he was shaking a bit, he definitely couldn't go back in there. "Can you give me a ride to my dorm?" "Your dorm?" Dean was kind of baffled at that information, Castiel didn't look the college type. "Yea, I tried to tell you earlier I'm here because I'm in college."

Dean felt like a complete asshat being reminded of what he did earlier. "One minute, I'll go get my friend's car keys." Castiel nodded and Dean quickly was in out of the club.

~*~  
When they reached Castiel's dorm building Dean felt kind of disappointed this was goodbye. "Thank you for the ride, Dean." Dean smiled at him, feeling himself becoming more attached to this strange college student. "Do you think we could hang out tomorrow? Lunch, maybe?" Castiel seemed to think about it for a minute, leaving Dean's heart wavering between them. "That would be nice-" Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek, "Goodnight."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been so nervous last night he didn't get Castiel's number, nor a time. He thought maybe 1 should be an alright time for lunch. He threw on a a dark grey button up, his silver necklace and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He checked his bangs in the mirror reflection and grabbed the keys off the small end table.   
When he got to the college he figured he could ask someone else in the building where Castiel's dorm is, I mean he has friends right?

He walked up the small paved sidewalk Dean saw Castiel followand entered the dorm building. He knocked on the first door and a small Asian guy answered, he looked like he needed a shower or three.

"Sup?"

Anxiety crept into Dean's chest, what if Castiel thought he was a creep for doing this? "Umm, do you know which dorm is Castiel's?" The Asian guy laughed and pointed across the hall. "Castiel? You mean Cassy, right? Yea that's his dorm right there." The small man shut the door in his face and Dean turned to knock on Castiel's door.

Butterflies settled into his stomach as he knocked on the door and listened for movement inside. Castiel answered and Dean's breath was taken from him. His sandy hair was a mess, day old scruff on his face and crystal blue eyes hazy with sleep.

"Dean?"

Dean backed away involuntarily, ready to run away. "I woke you, I'm sorry. " Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. "No, it's okay. What time is it?" Castiel looked at his alarm clock, "One? Yea its definitely okay that you woke me up."

Dean looked around the small dorm room. Books, clothes, and he guessed essential papers were scattered everywhere. Castiel rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment when he caught Dean looking at it. "Sorry about the mess, just let me get dressed and we can go."

Dean took them to a small cafe by the water, he got an egg and bacon biscuit (extra grease) and Castiel got a coffee muffin and a small latte. They sat down in a patio outside so they could overlook the gulf. Dean smiled, it fit Castiel perfectly, this view. His sandy hair shining in the sun, his blue eyes the same color as the water below them. He wore a bright blue plaid overshirt over a plain black T-shirt and some tight jeans that Dean noticed hugged his ass very well.

"If you want more than a muffin don't be afraid to ask."

Castiel nodded with a mouthful of muffin and took a sip of his latte before speaking. "Nah, it's okay. I don't eat much when I first wake up."

Dean noticed Castiel's fingernails are painted, how had he not noticed that before? They were painted either a really dark shade of blue or black, he couldn't tell in the sun. Maybe that's what the Asian guy meant by Cassy....maybe Castiel's flamboyant? Dean shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care either way, it was another thing he liked about the strange college student.

"So what do you want to do today?" Castiel smiled brightly and exclaimed, "I want to go to the beach!"

Dean chuckled, he will cherish every moment with this man before he has to leave. Dean's heart broke, for the first time in awhile he thought about quitting the Navy just so he could stay here and enjoy life with Castiel. He shook his head, Castiel doesn't like him enough to do that, they just met. Dean smiled his way out of the hole of depression he was digging himself into.

"Well then I guess we'll need to get some supplies, don't we?" Castiel leaned over the table and kissed Dean before apologizing rapidly. "I'm sorry, it just felt like the right thing to do." Dean kissed the other man's hand, why did everything feel so natural with Castiel? Like they've been doing this for years?

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel walked along the boardwalk after getting their beach supplies. Castiel didn't ask where Dean was getting all this money from but he assumed it was from being in the Navy. Castiel had the greatest idea when he saw a lamp post.

"Take my picture!" He ran over to the lamp post and wrapped an arm and leg around it, making a funny face. "My friend Kevin will think this is the greatest."

Dean laughed and took a picture with Castiel's phone, the smaller man ran back over to him and shielded the screen from the sun so he could see the picture. "You're really good at taking pictures."

He smiled up at Dean, this was the happiest he had been in a long time. Castiel kissed Dean, this time more than a peck and he felt like his body caught on fire. He pulled back, wondering if Dean felt the same, and it was more than obvious when he saw Dean's freckled cheeks flushed.

* * *

 

Dean's heart stopped at the deeper kiss, he felt like Castiel had electrocuted him. This man is going to be the death of him, he can already see it. "L-lets go find a spot in the sand." Dean could have sworn he heard the other man giggle at his reaction and he shook his head before following him to the path.

They found a relatively open spot and Dean laid out a towel and put down the small cooler he had been carrying. Castiel took off his shirt and yet again Dean's heart stopped.

"Jesus.."

He whispered as Castiel disrobed in front of him down to his swimming trunks. Castiel's body was better than he could have ever imagined. He had a smooth and defined abdomen, cut hips, his shoulders broad but not too broad, his thighs and calves thick with muscle.

 Dean broke his stare, looking in some other direction to lower his blood pressure. He heard Castiel laughing, maybe this was a response he often got.

"Your turn."

Castiel wiggled his eye brows at Dean. He shed his shirt and jeans, revealing his soft six pack and toned arms and legs. Castiel's blue eyes widened and Dean blushed, looking the other way.

 "I'm going to get in the water, I need to cool off." He walked down the beach, yet again hearing Castiel's laughter trailing behind him.

* * *

They didn't stay at the beach long because Castiel needed to finish an assignment for his sociology class, leaving Dean feeling rather depressed. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Castiel, they didn't have long together. 

They sat in the rental car in front of Castiel's dorm building.

"Dean, come back to my dorm with me." He didn't want to intrude on Castiel's classes and thought that maybe the other man might think their going rather fast.

"No, you have class work to do. I don't want to distract you." Castiel hit Dean's shoulder and pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket. "It's a distraction I would welcome."

Dean swallowed loudly, Castiel perhaps was more dominant than he thought. He nodded his head and unbuckled his seat belt with fumbling hands and Castiel chuckled. When Castiel got out of the car Dean noticed his jeans were hanging loosely from his hips, showing a bit of his hip bones and smooth stomach.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply, this is only the second time seeing each other. He cannot, will not, ravage that nearly perfect body, not yet anyway

Dean got out of the car and followed Castiel up the sidewalk, watching his ass as he walked in front of him. What the fuck is wrong with him? He has never been this strongly attracted to another man before but all he could think about right now was bending Castiel over.

Once inside Castiel started digging through his pockets for his keys but he couldn't find them. "Damn it.." He bent over in front of Dean to get the key from under the mat, brushing against him. "S-sorry." Dean stepped back, blushing beat red as a sly smile spread across Castiel's face.

He unlocked the door, "Give me a minute to clean up before you come inside. It was pretty bad  this morning." He laughed and went inside, leaving Dean in the hallway.

Dean rest his head against the cold wall in the hallway, he placed a hand over his racing heart, willing it to slow down. Dean jumped when a hand touched his hip and he looked up to see Castiel smiling at him.

"You okay?"

Dean could see the mischievous glint in Castiel's eyes and it dawned on him the other man was doing this to him on purpose. Ever since the beach he's been fucking with him. "Yea, I'm fine." Well two can play that game.

Castiel led Dean inside and he noticed it was remarkably cleaner and Dean wondered where Castiel had stuffed everything. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to grab a beer and start my paper. You can have one too if you want."

Dean took off his jacket and overshirt, revealing the tight black shirt he had on underneath. His bicep flexed a little when he twisted open the beer Castiel handed him and he saw the other man lick his lips. This is going to be fun.

"Hey, do you mind if I change into some sweat pants real quick?" Castiel had the sly smile back on and Dean nodded quickly while taking a swig from the beer.

Castiel undid his pants and instead of just taking them off he slipped them down his hips slowly, watching Dean as he did, and stepped out of them one leg at a time. He bent over to get his sweat pants on and quickly pulled them up but didn't bother to tie the drawstring.

Dean realized he had been watching Castiel the whole time and he blushed furiously, chugging his beer. He's got this, he's dealt with more tempting things, right? He watched Castiel move his hips to the music he turned on and Dean swallowed loudly. No, no he has never dealt with something this tempting.

Dean played on his phone a bit, ignoring Castiel teasing him, he didn't want to pop a boner, not now. Castiel sat at his computer, typing away at his paper for a good 30 minutes when all of a sudden he started taking his shirt off. Dean looked up and watched the muscles in his back move under his skin as he slipped out of the loose shirt.

Dean's blood pressure was getting dangerously high, he was beginning to feel light headed. "Are you okay?" Castiel sounded genuinely concerned, not like he was teasing Dean this time. He got up from his computer and closed the space between him and Dean.

"You look pale, Dean. Do you need some water? Something to eat?" Dean shook his head no, he didn't trust his voice to not be breathy. "Is it because I teased you? I'm sorry." Dean chuckled a little, he'd like to think it's an effect Castiel has on him but its probably just from only eating once today. Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm fine, really."

He kissed him and what was supposed to be a chaste kiss turned into something much more.Dean brought Castiel down onto his lap and rolled his hips into him, kissing him fiercely. Castiel pulled away, mostly in shock and stumbled off Dean's lap.

I- I am so sorry." Dean laughed his apology, he couldn't not laugh at Castiel's baffled expression. "No, no it's okay. I don't think either one of us expected that to happen." Dean stood up, he put his layers back on and grabbed his keys

"Don't leave.." Dean kissed Castiel, making sure to control himself this time. It was so easy to just lose himself in that soft mouth, press that warm body flush against his and drown in the pleasure.

"No-" His voice was thick with need, "I don't want us to have sex yet, I want to get to know you more first."

Castiel nodded in understanding no matter how much he wanted to feel that muscular body above him, behind him. "Goodnight, Dean." He gave him a chaste kiss and Dean left Castiel's dorm.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how short this is. It literally is the shortest chapter in this story. So please do not let it effect your opinion of it.

Dean went home to the motel and immediately headed to the shower, trying his hardest to bypass Fergus and Benny. "Where ya been mate?" Fergus asked him inquisitively. "Did you find a piece of ass?" Dean got angry, defensive even at that. Castiel was more than a piece of ass.

"None of your business, I'm getting in the shower."

Dean left Fergus and Benny in the main room and stripped his clothes quickly in the bathroom. Dean felt like he was racing his body to the finish line. He turned on the water and as soon as he got in Dean's hand found his cock. He immediately got hard, all the teasing from Castiel leading up to this.

His stroked his weeping cock under the hot water, using one hand as support against the cold tiles. He pictured Castiel moving those delicate hips over his cock, grinding against him, teasing him. "Aah.." 

Dean hissed, this jack-off session was feeling way better than it should have. He fucked his hand, imagining it was Castiel's, those slender hands making his cock look huge, his seed covering Castiel's beautiful face.

"Fuck... Cas.." Dean groaned with the need to moan loader, his stomach muscles tensed up, his cock swollen and pulsing in his hand. "Aah..."

Dean came in white spurts on the shower tile, he stood there for a minute shaking, energy spent before cleaning it up. He wiped the come off the wall, washed his body and got out of the shower. Dean bet more than anything Castiel's ass will feel like heaven compared to what he just did.

* * *

 

Castiel sat at the computer, trying to focus on his paper but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about how Dean pulled him down into his lap, how he rolled his hips up into his, how he could have sworn he felt Dean's erection press against him.

Castiel slouched in his computer chair, staring at his hard cock through his sweatpants. He really wished it was Dean's hand reaching down and grabbing it, he wished it was Dean's hand fondling his balls as he thrust into his other hand.

He moaned softly, imagining Dean eating his ass, his broad shoulders hovering over him as he pounded Castiel. "Aah..."

He bucked up into his hand, precum leaking out and he licked it off his hand, whimpering as he imagined it being Dean's. Castiel twisted one of his nipples while rubbing the head of his cock, he felt so close but he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to keep fantasizing about Dean doing these disgustingly satisfying things to him.

Castiel's cock throbbed and pulsed in his hand, he moaned as it twitched at the sensation of him rubbing his slit with the tip of his wet thumb. "Dean...Dean..." He whimpered and chanted his name like a mantra until he was done riding through his orgasm.

Castiel cleaned himself up and sat back down at his computer. He stared at the screen and couldn't bring himself to finish his paper, too tired and spent from his orgasm.  He sighed and turned it off, maybe he'll finish it tomorrow. 

Castiel shed his clothes and crawled into his bed, nesting the warm comforter. "Goodnight, Dean."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean threw on his white beanie, a regular blue shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He laughed to himself because he could already imagine Castiel's expression when he shows up this early. Dean drove to the college, brimming with happiness as he couldn't wait to take Castiel somewhere special today.

He ran up the sidewalk and knocked a little too hard on his door, silently apologizing to his neighbors. Castiel answered and he was the epitome of beauty. His sandy hair sticking in every direction, he was rubbing his blue eyes, and the sweat pants were barely holding onto his hips.

It made Dean have to suppress a growl, it was almost animalistic how submissive Castiel was and Dean wanted to take advantage of it. "Dean?" Castiel looked at his alarm clock, then back at Dean. "It's 5 am.."

Castiel sounded like a child that wanted to sleep just a bit longer. "Come on, I have somewhere awesome to take you today." Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean's wrist, pulling him into the room and shutting the door. "Before we go anywhere I need a kiss first."

Dean swallowed loudly, he knew it was going to be hard for him to just kiss Castiel. The other man pressed his body flush against his, rucking up his shirt and feeling his soft abs. "I need to feel a little special," Castiel looked up at Dean, those blue eyes so wide he could drown in the them. "Please."

Dean nodded slowly, he could feel his heart in his throat, his dick clearly standing at attention. Dean didn't intend to do what he did next but it felt like such the right thing to do. He picked Castiel up and pressed him against the wall, legs wrapped around his sides. Castiel gasped at the sudden closeness, Dean moaned at how warm Castiel's body was through his clothing.

They kissed like that for what seemed hours, years, not wanting to come up for air as they taste each other, really explored each other's mouths for the first time. Castiel whimpered when Dean brushed his erection against Castiel's, it almost teetered him over the edge, he almost threw the slender college student onto the bed and ravaged him right there. "Dean.."

Dean felt like he needed to give thanks for this daily Castiel as he dropped the other man on the bed, his slender body laid out before him like a piece of art. Dean breathed slowly, he needs to pace himself, this man is going to make him lose control. "Dean."

Castiel was biting his lip looking up at him, face flushed, cock hard in his sweatpants, Dean could feel his boxers getting wet from precum. He needed this man so badly. Dean dropped to his knees and pulled Castiel's sweatpants down, he looked up at Castiel and smiled, "This was not in my agenda this morning." Castiel laughed, albeit was breathy. "Mine either."

Dean drew Castiel's weeping cock into his mouth and the slender man threw his head back, a gasp tearing from his throat. Dean's own cock twitched in his jeans, brushing against the rough fabric of his boxers

He licked the underside of Castiel's cock, sucking on the head, fondling his balls, the other man became a shaking mess under his touch and he smiled knowingly. Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth and circled Castiel's entrance, then pushed them in slowly. "Dean.."

* * *

 

Castiel felt light headed from the overwhelming pleasure, he grinded against Dean's fingers as the man sucked his cock. He wanted to scream as he wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. "Dean...God Dean."

Castiel's body was a shaking, sweaty mess, more than anything he wanted Dean's cock in him instead of those fingers. "Fuck me, please fuck me." Dean's green eyes were dark with need and Castiel knew he almost had Dean there, he almost was going to fuck him. "Not yet."

His voice was so deep, so thick with lust and Castiel moaned softly. He felt close to his climax, Dean was toying with the head of his cock, he thrust his hips up, making Dean take in more. "Do you want to come." Castiel bit his lip and nodded his head fast. "Please, please let me come."

Dean laughed, it was a very manly, knowing laugh that sent Castiel over the edge with Dean's hand stroking him faster while sucking his cock. "Dean..." Castiel came in Dean's mouth, the orgasm so strong he felt like he was shocked.

* * *

 

ike an inexperienced teenager Dean came in his boxers when Castiel shouted his name with his orgasm. The smaller man shaking, sweating under his touch sent him over the edge. Dean stood up really embarrassed at his predicament.

"Umm Cassy...do you have any underwear I could borrow?" Castiel giggled and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. That was pretty intense."

Castiel stood up and rummaged through this clothing before handing Dean a pair of very small pink and blue briefs. "You think you could fit these?" Dean chuckled, oh man has this morning turned out differently than he expected. "Yea, I think I can squeeze into them."

* * *

 

They were in the car for a bit, enjoying the scenery, enjoying the silent company of eachother before Dean told him what they were doing. "So.." Castiel looked over at him and Dean smiled, he looked so damn adorable in that tight fitting marvel shirt with his dark blue fingernails and tight jeans.

"Yes?"

Dean had made Castiel wait the better part of an hour before telling him where they were going. "We're going to Dallas." Castiel's smile could have split apart his face. "Your hometown? I get to see where you grew up?"

Castiel was practically bouncing in his seat, he leaned over and kissed Dean. "I love you." Dean's heart stopped, what? Castiel loved him? He thought only he felt so strongly about the other man. Castiel immediately looked mortified, he covered his mouth and his eyes got glassy from unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry. I just ruined things, didn't I?"

Dean pulled over to the side of the road, he felt he really needed to give Castiel his undivided attention. "No, you didn't. Okay? I...I think I love you too." Castiel's eyes widened,  he hugged Dean too tight, he was much stronger than he looked.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for the rapid changing POVS. As I said it was originally on Instagram. It will steadily decrease in the next chapter or so.

It took them about three hours to reach Dallas from Galveston but it was worth it, the drive felt like heaven to Castiel. He chewed on his painted finger nail, staring at the perfect shape of Dean's jaw, the emerald green of his eyes, how he seemed to be sunshine trapped in a human being. Castiel felt complete around Dean, like nothing could ever go wrong and he didn't want this to end.

"Dean, did you eat breakfast?" He had an awful habit of eating once a day or not at all from what Castiel's noticed.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, turning the music down. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat when I'm hungry." Castiel resigned and slouched down into the seat, revelling at how his life has changed in just three short days. This cocky,awkward Navy boy sweeped him off his feet and he wasn't sure when he would land, if he wanted to.

Here Castiel is on a mini-road trip with this beautiful man to his home town. Castiel shook his head, he won't cry, he won't think about the fact that Dean will eventually have to go back to sea. Castiel clutched his chest, this hard knot forming there, it felt like grief. He would definitely grieve and mourn when he loses Dean, he looked over at the beautiful man and a tear slipped from his eye.

"You okay?" Dean looked very concerned, very worried about Castiel.

"I'm just thinking" He fidgeted with his hands "I don't want to lose you."

Dean grabbed his hand, squeezed it and kissed the back of his hand. "I promise, even when I leave, you will always have me. I will always come back to you." Castiel nodded his head, he believed Dean, but the prospect still hurt him.

They passed the border sign "Welcome to Dallas, home of the cowboys." Castiel briefly wondered if Dean's a cowboy fan.

* * *

 

When they finally reached Dean's home town, after several breakthroughs with their relationship, they visited Dean's father first. He wasn't exactly prepared to face John after not seeing him for three years, but he really wanted to see Sam.

They pulled into the driveway and Dean took a deep breath, he looked over at Castiel and kissed him, needing a dose of relaxation.

"Alright, let's go."

They climbed out of the car and Dean felt the fear, the anxiety building up with each step. He's got this, he can do this, he's a grown man now. Dean knocked on the door and after a few minutes, knocked on it again. The door opened and his heart dropped when he saw how defeated his father looked but his expression quickly changed to anger at the sight of Dean.

"Well, look who decided to come home." His father leaned back and yelled. "Hey Sammy, your brothers here." "What?!" Sam came running through the house and tackled Dean. Damn he's gotten big, Dean had to take a few steps back to keep from falling.

His father looked over at Castiel with disgust and pointed at him. "Who's this faggot?" Dean would have punched his father right there, if it hadn't been his father who said it.

He balled up his fist, trying to control the outburst, Castiel squeezed his hand and whispered, "it's okay." The calmer man answered for Dean. "I'm Castiel, I'm a friend of your son's." "Boyfriend, not friend."

Castiel looked shocked, as well as Sam and John. "He's my boyfriend Dad, Sam." Sam looked uncomfortable to be included in this conversation, he really didn't have anything to do with this. John backhanded Dean and he clenched his jaw at the pain, trying not to show how much it hurt. "No son of mine is going to be a faggot. Is that why you haven't been home? Hiding who you've become!"

* * *

 

Castiel saw red, he's been called every name in the book by family, strangers, people he thought we're friends. This is Dean though, this is obviously past wounds he hadn't told Castiel about being reopened and then getting smacked with them.

He had told Dean's father they were just friends to avoid this but Dean, he guessed, wanted to prove a point. John went to hit Dean again, in the doorway, not even in the house but still outside.

Castiel grabbed his wrist and said in his softest voice,"Sir, I really need you to stop hitting Dean." John laughed at him and shrugged off his hand. "So you do have balls."

Dean grabbed Castiel before he could reply , he really wanted to make this man hurt. "Come on, Cassy. It isn't worth it." Dean looked defeated, broken, it hurt Castiel down to his bones. He needed to make this up to Dean somehow. He couldn't let his hometown be marred forever by this memory. 

* * *

 

Dean slammed the car door much harder than needed and Castiel jumped. He put the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway, when he did the three point turn he burned rubber when he went in drive. Castiel held onto the handle of the passenger door and gripped the center console.

"Dean?"

He touched Dean's shoulder and he shrugged it off. "Do you want me to drive." Dean looked at him and his green eyes were wild with rage, he backed off and just tightened his seatbelt.

Castiel wondered if this is something John did before, maybe that's why Dean hadn't been home in so long. This time it was worse though, Dean had Castiel with him and he doesn't exactly look straight. "Dean, I'm sorry."

* * *

 

Dean did a double take that brought him out of his anger. Why is Castiel saying sorry? "You have no reason to be sorry. None at all, actually I should thank you."

Castiel kept going with his apology even if Dean said it was okay. "I don't know if this has happened before with your father, I feel like it has. I feel like it I made it worse by being there because of how I look. I'm sorry." Dean pulled into a gas station, really needing to refill. "Get out of the car."

Castiel got out as asked, kind of hesitant about the point Dean might be trying to prove. Dean pressed Castiel against the side of the car with his body, parted his lips with his tongue and kissed him, laced his fingers through sandy hair.

"I am not ashamed of you. You stood up for me when I couldn't, or I should say wouldn't, stand up for myself." Dean kissed him again. "This is my hometown, everyone here knows me, knows my family. What am I doing right now?" Castiel swallowed loudly, the closeness making his heart race. "Kissing me in public."

Dean nodded and answered softly. "Where everyone can see who I really am. Don't be sorry Castiel," He kissed him again before stepping away to pump gas. "I love you."

Dean finished pumping gas and got back in the car, looking at the beautiful man sitting in his passenger seat. His chest actually kind of hurt because of how happy he was. "Let's get some lunch and take it to a park."

Castiel beamed at him and started listing off nice foods for a picnic and Dean kissed him to make him stop talking. "Calm down, " He couldn't believe Castiel was in his twenties, he acted so young, it was refreshing. "I was thinking something fast, like sonic or whatever." "That's fine too, can I get a milkshake? I really like the peanut butter ones."

He loved seeing Castiel smile, he feels like Castiel probably didn't do it often before they met.

* * *

 

Castiel ran to the swings, milkshake in hand. He hadn't gone to an actual park in years and it made him feel like maybe he retained some innocence after everything that's happened. Dean sat in the swing beside him, probably watching the ever-changing emotions play across his face.

"You alright?" "Yea, yea I'm fine. Just thinking that parks make me feel innocent again." Castiel smiled while sipping some off his milkshake, kicking his feet a little to make the swing move. It was sunny out, the trees as green as Dean's eyes, the wind blew a cool breeze. It was beautiful at this park.

"Hey Dean, if I told you I'm not some perfect person, that I've made a lot of mistakes. Would you still want to be with me?" Dean chuckled, taking a bite of his greasy burger. "Cassy we've all made mistakes. Nothing short of murder could make me not want to be with you."

Castiel swallowed the lump developing his throat, his anxiety ebbing back n forth inside of him, he suddenly didn't know if he could finish his milkshake. "I have a grant now for my education but when i first started, I didn't." He looked at Dean willing the man to read his mind so he wouldn't have to say it out loud.

Castiel kicked his feet in the dirt, struggling through the emotions of shame and guilt. "I used to do things so I could have money. I needed food, clothes, a place to stay." Dean looked at him, understanding flooding his face.

"What about your family? They couldn't help some?" Castiel sighed, bile rising up his throat. " I don't have family, it's just me. I did what I had to then but I haven't in a year, I promise." He looked at Dean, his anxiety threatening to tear a sob from his throat.

Dean smiled at Castiel and hugged him, the chains of their swings getting tangled. "Castiel, it's okay. I understand, I still love you regardless." Dean kissed him and it felt like a bittersweet kiss, his secret was out and he felt like shit. "It's okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last updated a few more chapters. There was a family emergency and it hit me pretty hard but I'm back now. So enjoy.

They stayed at the park for a bit longer, it started getting dark and Dean really didn't want to drive home that night. "Hey, you want a get a motel. Just stay the night here?" Castiel kissed him, still feeling a bit depressed, he felt very close to breaking down. He hated admitting to himself, to anyone at that, that he slept around just so he could eat. It made him feel like dog shit. "Sure, it'll be fun." Dean watched him closely, he obviously could tell something was off about him.

Dean paid for a room at a cheap motel and led Castiel inside, leading him along by his finger tips. He pulled Castiel down onto his lap, didn't kiss him, didn't do anything but hold him in his strong arms. Castiel felt the first tear break through his wall, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He didn't deserve someone as beautiful, as sweet, as strong as Dean. Castiel clung to Dean's shirt, cried into his neck as the sobs tore through his body.

"Why?" He managed to say between the sobs. "Why what?" Dean asked, his voice was laced with an emotion Castiel didn't recognize. "Why do you love me so much?"

He wrapped his legs around Dean's sides, pressing himself as close as possible to this new anchor. "How could I not? You're so alive, so beautiful, so kind. I envy how you seem to live everyday to its fullest." He pulled Castiel back, wiped some of the ever flowing tears from his beautiful face, and kissed him gently. "It's okay Castiel, I promise."

Castiel climbed off Dean's lap, paced the ugly motel room and settled in a far corner. "I don't get it. Sex I get, sex is easy to understand. You love me and I don't know what to do with that even though I feel like I love you too." Castiel pulled at his hair, grounding himself, trying to keep a panic attack at bay. Dean got up and sat down beside Castiel, hugged the smaller man tightly in his arms.

"Even if it was only a year ago, it's still who you used to be. You're not that person anymore. Whatever you did , whatever happened to you, you deserve to be happy." Castiel hiccuped, slowly calming down from the sobs. He looked up at Dean, blue eyes so broken and lost. "But why?"

Dean helped him up and kissed Castiel, the smell of leather and the taste of whiskey calming him, drawing Castiel in. He took off Dean's shirt and he placed a hand on Castiel's, stopping him. "What are you doing?" "I need this, skin to skin. It's the best medicine." Castiel bit his bottom lip, the sensation of Dean's smooth abs under his roaming hands sent a shiver through his body.

"O-okay." Dean said unsure. Castiel took his own shirt off, undid his belt and dropped it to the floor. He pushed Dean onto the bed and the bigger man's eyes widened

* * *

 

Dean was thoroughly confused, one minute Castiel was having a breakdown the next he was trying to jump Dean. Maybe Castiel is more unstable than he looks. The slender man snapped his fingers, "Hey, watch me." Dean came out of his thoughts and watched Castiel. His jeans were hanging from his body, showing those slender hips that Dean loves.

He climbed onto Dean's lap, facing away from him, he placed Dean's hands on his hips. Castiel rolled his hips, barely brushing against Dean, grinding against him, he slipped off his jeans revealing very tight briefs, his ass perfectly shaped in them. Dean's erection was rapidly growing, confusion but a thought in the wind, he twisted and pinched Castiel's nipples, the other man gasped lightly at the sensation.

Castiel turned around and straddled Dean, kissing him passionately, he moved Dean's hands to his ass as he grinded against Dean's erection. Dean pulled Castiel's hair with a free hand, kissed and bit his neck, drawing a moan from the man in his lap. "You want me to fuck you?" Dean's voice was deep, thick with need. Castiel chuckled, "Not yet."

Castiel undid Dean's pants and the bigger man shimmied out of them. "Lay down." Castiel commanded and Dean complied getting on his back. Castiel climbed up his body, still wearing his very tight briefs, and straddled Dean. Dean moaned underneath him, Castiel gasped, the sensation of their hard cocks touching through the thin fabrics. Castiel circled his hips on top of Dean, teasing him, lightly grinding.

He scratched his chest bringing a gasp from his lips and Castiel smiled darkly. Dean grabbed Castiel's sides, bringing him down on his cock, grinding his erection against Castiel's a little too hard. "Aah.." Castiel whimpered and Dean did it again, making the other man's body shake. "I'm going to fuck you." Dean's voice had gotten so deep Castiel felt it in his chest. He ignored Dean and whimpered, fine tremors going through him as he grinded against Dean. His cock begging to be freed from his tight underwear, it twitched and pulsed against the fabric.

Castiel went down to Dean's cock, still trapped in its own prison cloth, and sucked, licked, and nibbled at the hard flesh. Dean's hips bucked up and Castiel smiled, knowing he was slowly making Dean lose control. He freed Dean's cock from his underwear and wrapped a slender hand around it, stroking the firmness made his own cock leak more precum.  He drew the tip of it into his mouth and Dean sounded like the air was knocked out of him.

* * *

 

The feeling of Castiel's lips wrapped around him was like a shock of electricity through his body. "Cas.." He laced a hand through that sandy hair, making him take in more. It took all his self-control to not fuck Castiel's mouth, no he wanted to fuck that perfect ass. Castiel's tongue found the bundle of nerves right underneath the head of his dick and it tore a moan from Dean.

"God you're amazing..."

He felt Castiel smile around his dick, he looked down and and saw those blue eyes watching his every reaction. He pulled up Castiel afraid he would come to quickly. "Ride me."

* * *

 

Castiel lowered himself on Dean's cock, it slowly filling him up inch by inch. A high moan escaping him as it stretched him open. "Dean.."

Castiel started a steady pace, going all the way down then up some. His cock throbbed at the feeling of Dean inside him and he whimpered "fuck..." Dean was watching him with dark, intense green eyes, drinking in the sight of Castiel's slender body on top of him. Castiel quickened the pace, using Dean's chest as support while he scratched it.

The man underneath him thrusting up in rhythm to Castiel coming down, growling with each roll of his hips. Castiel felt so close already, he could feel Dean throbbing inside him and it was overwhelming, his stomach muscles tightened.

"Dean...I'm going to come." He whimpered as Dean pounded into him, feeling close to the edge himself. "Come on me Cassy." Castiel came, his body gripping Dean's cock as he rode through the orgasm.

Dean thrust deep into Castiel and came, his thighs spasming painfully. Castiel collapsed ontop of him, shaking, sweaty, and drained of energy. He kissed Dean's chest and chuckled.

"That was amazing, Dean." Dean laughed as well, a bit breathy and kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Jesus, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm warning everyone ahead of time. The further along this story gets the more triggering it becomes. There is no self harm but there is some self-destruction, alcoholism, depression. If you're not already glued to the story by now please do not continue reading if you are prone to anxiety/panic attacks.

Castiel woke up first, he watched Dean sleeping, he looked so peaceful. He untangled his arms and legs and slipped into his clothes from the day before. Dean stirred a little and his green eyes blinked awake at Castiel.

Mornin'." He propped himself up on his elbows, watching Castiel get dressed. "You want to catch some breakfast before heading back?" Castiel chuckled. "I told you I don't really eat breakfast."

Dean got up and put his clothes on, he felt this nagging feeling in his chest. Three days. Three days is all they had left together. He didn't think he could do it, leave Castiel behind. This man is amazing, eccentric, beautiful. He couldn't just up and leave something like that, could he? Dean watched Castiel tie his converses, his heart breaking at how beautiful he is.

"Cassy?" Castiel looked up at him, face full of blissful innocence. "Yes?" Dean couldn't get the words out, he tried so hard, he didn't know what to say. More than anything in this world he wanted to stay behind with Castiel, risk going AWOL just so he could spend his life with him.

"I know today makes it only 4 days we've known each other, but" Dean looked at his hands, struggling to express how he feels."but I really love you. I really don't want to lose you." The only thing Dean could think of is maybe getting his station switched to Galveston and when his deployment was up come live here with Castiel. "What if I got my station switched here? What if after my deployment I came back to you? I only have four months left."

Castiel's eyes got glassy, he wanted to cry, Dean could see the pain dancing across his face at the thought of Dean leaving. "I would love that.." Dean had one hope for the future, he'll be able to wake up next to Castiel.

* * *

 

The ride back to Galveston was a depressing one. Neither of them could stop thinking about three days being left, then two, then one. After that it would be almost half a year till they see each other again. Castiel's depression was beginning to get the best of him, he didn't want to imagine waking up without Dean surprising him with some date or 4 hour trip again.

He didn't want to imagine not being able to see those freckles whenever he wanted, smell that distinct smell of leather that was just Dean. Castiel hugged himself in the passengers seat, he's been trying his hardest not to cry since Dean mentioned switching his station. Bringing reality crashing down on both of them.

"Dean?" "Hm?" "Can you spend the night at my dorm tonight? Or me at your hotel?" Dean could heard the pain in Castiel's voice, he was feeling the same way. He didn't want to be separated from Castiel if possible.

This relationship they have has to be unhealthy, to be this attached in only four days, but it felt so right. It felt like they had been together for years and he didn't want to lose it. Unshed tears stung Dean's eyes, "Yea, sure. Let's stay at my hotel room though. It's a bit bigger." Castiel nodded, he wrapped his upper body around the arm Dean had resting on the center console. Skin to skin is the best medicine...

When they reached the hotel Dean put his hand on Castiel's leg and squeezed it. "Listen I'm staying in the hotel with two of my ship mates. Fergus and Benny, they umm they might make comments about you being gay or us fucking. I just want to apologize in advance." Castiel laughed and got out of the car. "I can handle joking Dean, it's when people insult me that I get angry." Dean shrugged, he guessed that made sense.

hey walked to Dean's shared hotel room, he pulled out his key card and opened the door. Fergus was lounging on the floor watching TV, Benny making some just add water food.

"There you are. Lad you've been galavanting with my rental ca-" Fergus saw Castiel behind Dean and stopped mid-sentence. "Well hello there. I guess your the piece of ass Dean found."

Castiel chuckled and held his hand out to Fergus. "Castiel, and you?" A shit eating grin spread across Fergus's face and he shook Castiel's hand. "Exotic, tell me is that your real name or your stripper name?" "Fergus!" Dean hit his friends shoulder, pushing him off balance a bit. "I'm just joking mate, stop getting so defensive."

Benny laughed in the background and cussed when he obviously burnt himself. "Sounds like Dean found someone who has his panties in a twist." Dean ignored his friends , going through his suitcase for a clean pair of clothes.

He took Castiel in the bathroom with him, afraid to leave him with his friends, threw on his cowboys beanie, sweater and a pair of jeans. "So, you are a cowboys fan?" Dean flashed Castiel a crooked smile, "I'm from Dallas, aren't I?"

* * *

Dean glanced at Castiel leaning against the bathroom counter. How could he be so beautiful in day old clothing and in this awful fluorescent lighting. Dean kissed Castiel, pressing him against the sink, fingers in his  blonde hair. Castiel gasped in surprise and kissed him back. He reached under Dean's sweater expecting to find a shirt but found bare skin instead. "Ooh." He giggled against Dean's lips.

He chuckled a little also, "yea I need to do laundry." Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's and the smaller man moaned a little. "Hey children, no funny business in the community latrine." Dean doubled over in laughter. "Such a cock block." They straightened out their clothing and went in the main room.

"Don't think we don't know what you were doing in there." Dean winked at Benny and started rummaging through the mini fridge. "You fat asses leave any food for me?" Fergus chuckled, "We the people think you're getting a little fat, so we ate it all." Dean feigned shock, lifted his sweater and slapped his abs. "Yea, I'm nothing but fucking flab compared to you two."

Castiel smiled, he liked this side of Dean, joking with friends and relaxed. He doesn't see this side of Dean when their together, he only sees what he assumes is the boyfriend side of him. Castiel tugged on Dean's sweater, getting his attention. "I'm a little thirsty, is there anything to drink?" "We have beer princess, that okay with you?" Fergus and Benny laughed and high fived. Castiel shook his head and chuckled, "Yea, a beer is just fine."

Dean fetched Castiel a beer and he twisted it open with his shirt. "So what do you do for fun when you're stuck in a motel room?" Dean shrugged, watching Castiel steadily become more relaxed. "Honestly, we usually drink ourselves stupid, eat the food that isn't allowed on ship and watch a shit load of TV." Castiel risked a kiss in front of Fergus and Benny and bit his lip. "Sounds like a regular weekend for me."

Dean pulled Castiel towards the couch, pushing Benny and Fergus off. "You can sit on the floor." Fergus scoffed, "Why? Does princess Cassy deserve better?" Castiel dropped down on the couch and crossed his legs, "Matter of fact, I do."

Dean chuckled, he was happy the three of them were getting along, on the way there his anxiety ate him alive. Afraid that Fergus's version of joking would offend Castiel but he just rolled with it, another thing amazing about the college student. Castiel snuggled up to Dean, a hand on his chest, head on his shoulder.

Dean flipped the TV channels until he found something semi appealing, every time he grew bored the other three men would groan. "Stop channel surfing asshole, just pick something." Fergus wrestled the remote out of Dean's hand and switched it back to CSI. Dean groaned, closed his eyes and rested his head against Castiel's.

"I fucking hate procedural cop shows. Each one is exactly the same fucking thing." Castiel noticed the more Dean drank, the more he cussed, but he didn't seem to get violent so he guessed it was okay. Castiel looked up at Dean, biting his painted fingernails, he was hesitant to ask the drunk man for anything.

"I'm kind of hungry..."

Dean frowned, they didn't have any food. "We can go to McDonald's or something. Not much is open right now." Castiel nodded but put his hand on Dean's chest before he got up. "I'm driving."

The McDonald's they found a little ways into town was empty, just like everything else at 1 am. Castiel honestly didn't think they were watching TV that long but he really lost track of time. He pulled up to the drive thru and strained to see the menu because their light was broken.

"Nah, let's go inside." Dean said really close to his face. "Dean it's one o'clock in the morning, I'm not going inside." Dean beat the dashboard. "Live a little, let's go inside."Castiel laughed, Dean was acting like a child throwing a tantrum. "Live a little? It's McDonalds Dean." "I'm going inside."

Dean unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car faster than Castiel could protest. "Seriously?" Castiel quickly parked the car and ran after Dean, who was leaning over the counter trying to get someone's attention. Castiel pulled him back by his sweater, "Dean, stop. They'll come when their not busy."

Dean looked at him really serious and then gave Castiel a sloppy kiss. "I'm going to be honest, that was not one of your best. Dean just sit down and I'll order our food." Castiel wiped Dean's spit off his face and looked around on his tippy toes to see if there was an employee nearby. Someone rounded the corner, looked Castiel up and down, then sighed heavily.

"What do you want?"

Castiel scanned the menu quickly, he doesn't eat McDonald's often enough to know what he likes. "Umm a cheeseburger?" He turned to Dean, "What do you want?" Dean looked up from the penis shaped napkin he was making, "Two big Macs." "Two? Are you sure?" Dean nodded. "Okay, alright add two big Macs to that." "To go or here?" "To go." Castiel said exasperated.

He walked over to Dean who looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "Look what I made?" Castiel giggled, he likes drunk Dean, he's much more laid back. Their food was ready and Castiel took Dean by the arm, dragging him to the car. "Come on we're going back to the hotel." Dean made a pouty face, "Already?" Castiel buckled Dean in, "Yes, already."

Castiel ate his cheeseburger on the way back, not really liking how grease it was. Dean sloppily ate his two big Macs, successfully making a mess on his sweater.

"Dean.." Dean looked up at him and Castiel giggled, the other man had ketchup on his cheek. "How did you even manage to do that?" He wiped the ketchup off with a napkin and threw it in the bag.

Castiel pulled into the hotel parking lot and unbuckled himself, he walked around to the other side of the car and helped Dean with his. "Come here." "Hm?"

Dean pulled Castiel down into his lap and shut the car door. "What are you doing?" Dean kissed Castiel, pulled his hair, grinded into him. Castiel whimpered but quickly came back to his senses. "Dean you're drunk and we're in a hotel parking lot. We can try and do something in the bathroom?"

Dean nodded slowly, Castiel was really frightened Dean might throw up on him. "L-lets go inside." He opened the car door and struggled to get out of the small space. Castiel helped Dean inside, using his key card at the door, and he stumbled in with Dean's extra weight on him. Fergus and Benny we're gone, maybe they got a ride or something.

"Bathroom?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel chuckled. "You're rather persistent but you can barely stand, let's just go to sleep." Dean frowned but nodded his head, silently agreeing with the sound advice.

Dean pulled the mattress out of the couch and grabbed some pillows and blankets from the closet. This will be the second time Castiel gets to sleep in the same bed as Dean. He climbed onto the uncomfortable mattress and snuggled up against Dean. "Goodnight."

 


End file.
